


its not so bad with you

by yellowmoon133



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, i can't tag, if not soulmates why red and blue, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmoon133/pseuds/yellowmoon133
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	its not so bad with you

langa never really found his person, that was until he came to Japan. met a boy slightly smaller than him with a goofy smile, fiery red hair, and gentle eyes. his name was reki, 'a pretty name' langa thought. 

when did he gained his feeling for the boy, he doesn't know. but he does know when he come to realization with his feelings. it was when langa fell on his face and had cuts that _reki_ took him to their work place and forced langa to sit on the counter, while insisting he will patch him up.

reki's hands got to work with placing the bandages on his face, telling him ways to not fall again. the blue hair boy wasn't paying attention to what the other was saying though. he was paying attention to how reki slotted his body between his legs while looking up to clean up his face. the way his lips moved and his eyes lit up when talking about anything that involved skateboarding

so why did langa want to kiss those lips? why want reki to look at him and only him with the sparks in his eyes? why want his calloused finger intertwined with his?

that's when langa knew

\-------------

reki knew what he felt about langa, it didn't gradually makes it way to his heart

no

it hit him like a truck. it hit him when he saw the soft white snowflakes falling from the sky, right there in Okinawa. from that moment on his hidden feeling became bigger, he was starting to _yearn_ for langa, every moment with the blue haired boy meant something to him. although, yes, he would have liked to catch langa when he would fall and they would look into each others eyes, maybe even gain the courage to tell langa how the red haired boy really felt for him. 

that never happened though

reki would watch langa fall on his ass and laugh at him, then he would help him up and encourage him to try again. it wasn't anything special but he still loved the moments like those with langa. the late nights they would spend at work, or the skatepark, or laying on the hard concrete with pebbles sticking into their backs uncomfortably. although they were anything but uncomfortable when with each other uncomfortably"hey, reki" he turned his head to see langa staring at him. reki came back to his senses after zoning out. it was the two of them on the schools roof watching the sunset with their boards by their sides.

"can I tell you something?" all reki did was nod, letting the other boy go on. "when I first came here i wasn't happy in the slightest, it felt like I was moving on from my dad, also away from snowboarding" langa was staring at the colorful sky. red, orange, and pink colors splattered all over. "I came here thinking I wouldn't find happiness like I did in Canada...until I meant _you_ " reki stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt the other, but his eyes were trained on him. "you showed me something I thought I wouldn't have the chance to get back. I just wanted to thank you. you are truly amazing reki" langa turned to look at the boy who was already staring at him. the color of reki's hair now matched his cheeks, he was a blushing mess with a mouth in the shape of an "o" while langa looked at him with gentle eyes and a small smile.

"w-wow langa, im really glad to hear that. I wouldn't want to patch up cuts and bruises on any one else but you. you are the amazing one" reki leaned and bit more forward "your so incredible" the words came out of him in a small whisper, but the taller boy still heard it.

a gentle hand with slender pale fingers gripped reki's waist pulling him closer while the red heads hand shot up to langa's cheek, brushing his thumb along the skin. both gradually moving closer, only centimeters away. langa was the one to make the first move. langas lips tasted like nothing but himself. reki's tasted like cherries. a tongue slipped past and licked reki's bottom lip. his mouth opening to comply. when they pulled away for air reki moved his mouth down past langas jaw, kissing and bitting his neck, leaving marks he would apologize about later

"reki" langa breathed out which caught his attention to detach himself from the pale neck and look into blue eyes.

"I um...I think im in love with you" red eyes caught blue "I- I don't want to weird you out but I have never felt this way with anyone, and you make me feel like my hearts about to explode, and I just don't want to ruin our friendship because you mean so much to me but I can't keep these feeling bottled up anymore so im really, really sorry I hope you can-" he rambled, getting more nervous with each word until interrupted "hey, hey" reki chuckled "don't worry langa...i think im in love with you too" 

langa let out a breath of relief and reached to interlock their fingers

"that's good to hear" was the last he said before caught up in another kiss.


End file.
